Chechnyaball
Chechen Republicball |nativename = : Нохчийн Республика : Чеченская Республика |founded = 10 January 1993 |image = Chechnyaballprofile.png |caption = REMOVE GAYS OF THE PREMISSES!!!! |government = Authoritarian Republic |personality = "Iожалла я Маршо!!" |language = Chechen (official), Russian (also official) |type = Northeastern Caucasian |capital = Groznyball |affiliation = Vodka |religion = Islam Orthodoxy |friends = Russiaball (most part) Syriaball Dagestanball Ingushetiaball |enemies = Caucasus Emirateball ISISball Ukraineball Germanyball Serbiaball (Not really) Israelcube USAball (Don’t you dare to come to my lands) NAME STEALER Fake copy of me Bostonball |likes = Fighting, Dancing, being authoritarian, Kadyrov family, Vladimir Putin, killing opposition |hates = Being called Slav, terrorist or Vodka and Kebab Removers (mad Removers?) Gays and Lesbians, liberals, most activists |predecessor = Chechen Republic of Ichkeriaball |intospace = No but can into High Mountains |bork = Kadyrov Kadyrov |status = Being ruled by strongman and lord savior of the Chechen people Kadyrov! |imagewidth = |reality = Chechen Republic }}Chechnyaball, officially the Chechen Republicball, is a federal republic and former separatist region of Russiaball, also a Kebab in North Caucasus. He has been fighting all his life against many invaders. He is friendly to his neighbours, which he calls brothers, Ingushetiaball, Dagestanball and others. He used to hate Russiaball due to his history with him, however not anymore since he has received nearly complete autonomy of Russia. He is also one of the strongest Kebabs, which makes it hard for Kebab removers to remove him. He believes that even the Devil is scared of him. History Much of his history is not known, no one knows from where he came, but is known that he has been in his land ever since 8.000 B.C. Chechnyaball of beat up the Mongols two times and beat the Timurids as well. He has fought against many Tatars his life and always been fighting against the other Caucasians. But this all changed when Great Vodka came. When Vodka came Chechnyaball of beatings their ass near Chechen-Aul where he got his Russian name from. From this moment on he has of been in war with Vodka. After a while, Vodka decided to conquer Chechnyaball and rest of Caucasusballs. He lead a valiant defense with his North Caucasian brothers and fought against Vodka for an over 100 year war. He was eventually out manned after his so-called brother Dagestanball surrendered. In the horrible year of 1944 he and his brother Ingushetiaball were deported to Kazakhstan by the Great Soviet Vodka. He had to endure the death of many many relatives and the shame of being sent away from his fatherland. In 1953 he was allowed a trip home and at once went back. After this he hated Vodka even more! After the Great Soviet Vodka destroyed itself and became normal Vodka, Chechnyaball was brave and decided to declare independence. This lead to what is called the First Chechen War. In this war he humiliated Vodka and sent his ass back to his cold lands, Chechnya then became Chechen Republic of Ichkeriaball. Being angry, Vodka decided to attack Chechnyaball again starting the Second Chechen War which ended in a Russian victory and Chechnyaball being forced back into Russiaball clay. To this day he is not fighting against big Vodka anymore, instead he united with him to kill Terrorists. Chechen is almost completely independent from Russia, this means they can apply Islamic law in its territory and have some different specific laws of the rest of the federation. They also adopted a new flag. The current Chechen leader is a close friend of Vladimir Putin and a strong powerful man in whole Russia. As of 2017, Chechen troops have been deployed in Syria to protect peace, also he is killing LGBT's. Relationships Friends * Ingushetiaball - He is a good brother, helped him during the old problems. Stop whinings about losing clay, yuo used to be a part of my clay * Dagestanball - My old friend, he should fix himself though, I could help him but I have other things to do in my lands... Give Aukh! stupid avars took it from me! * Syriaball - I of helping him in war against ISIS parasite, sending units to assist the civilians and imams to study there. * Russiaball - Disturbed historical relations, bad in most part since recently. But nowadays things are becoming different, since new Chechen government relations with Russia became strong and Chechnya grow a lot becoming stronk. So much money from Vodka! Putin is best! Okay, will not remove, yet, we are good friends now. Also I killed my first Russiaball when I was of 16. Enemies All kebab removers, especially these ones: * Serbiaball - Kebab remover but no an enemy at all, still I hate you because of your activists supporting gay scum against me. * Ukraineball - Aaagh scum supported and still giving support to some filthy rebels in my territories. You are a disgrace that will be eradicated. * USAball - What? So you keep imposing sanctions on me and calling me evil for killing some gay? Are you seriously supporting Ukraine also? HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU DESERVED THE ATTACK!!!! ME AND PUTIN WILL SCREW THE WHOLE WORLD! BOSTON 2013 WAS TOO EASY. Sorry, am not terrorist. * Caucasus Emirateball - I cleaned you from my lands stupid scum enemy of islam!! Now Chechnya is wonderful land free from dirty infidel like you!! LONG LIVE KADYROV!! * Germanyball - Stupid pro Gay scum. I will jail you if you dare to come to my lands! * Myanmarball - I don't care that you are Russia's friend and ally, stop persecuting the Rohingya or I will remove you * Chechen Republic of Ichkeriaball - Fake Chechnya! One day I will into freedom like yuo Gallery 5igvpK4.png 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png Facebook_Chechnyaball_AK-74M.png Caucasus_countryball_map.png }} zh:车臣球 Category:Caucasus Category:Orthodox Category:Russiaball Category:Europe Category:Islam Category:Chechen Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Red Green Yellow White Category:Kebab Defender Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Burger Removers